Heero's Story
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: Heero's been thinking, and the boys have been wondering what's been bugging him, and how would they react to metting the real Death?
1. Chapter 1

This Story is still on going so would like to here some feed back on it and will update when things come to me. Also I don't own anything but the idea and Star

_Star walked down the abandoned streets of Moville, she was wearing black stockings that came up past her thighs that where torn in places, black shoes that seen better days, a black skirt that came down and touched the top of her stockings and a black sleeveless shirt . In one hand was a staff that jingled slightly, to all those about to die where the ones who could hear it, maybe a power priest or priestess as well and on occasion a monk or two. A hood covered Star's face hiding her eyes and bangs, she had long black hair that came down to her waist which hung from either side of the hood. She was know as Death and she had came to gather the souls that had been left by the war and famine of the village._

Present Day Ac 193

_Heero Yuy, Age 16.… How long has he been 16? He sat on the couch of the new safe house pondering that very same question. _

'Oh that's right…I been 16 since the Meiji Ara of Japan around the year samurai dispended and western ways slowly made it's way into Japan all because of that one girl…'

Duo looked at Heero, who had been sitting on the couch for the past four hours never saying a word. "Hey! Heero-Chan! What you thinking about? You look like your facing Death in the eyes"

Heero blinked, his train of thought had been ruined by a certain braided baka.

"I was just thinking about something that really doesn't consider you, baka" said Heero now getting up and walking to his room,

Duo watched as Heero walked up the long steps than rubbed the back of his head. "Boy did he wake up on the wrong side of the cot this morning."

Heero locked the door once he was safely inside the room, he than felt like something…or someone was there…slowly he let his gaze wonder to the bed that's when he noticed a young girl there.

The girl was wearing black stockings that came up past her thighs that where torn in places, black shoes that seen better days, a black skirt that came down and touched the top of her stockings and a black sleeveless shirt. Her long black hair was pulled back into a braid than hung over her shoulder. The only thing that gave this girl away from her true self was the tattoo of ancient cruse that ran from her elbow down to her wrist.

Heero looked up at the girl….. She was the one who saved him from the horrors of his village back in Japan…The girl sitting now on his bed was none other than Death herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heero looked at the girl and than bowed in a formal Japanese style. "Star…I did not know it was time once again for us to meet"

"Oh Come, Come Adrian or shall I call you by the name your friends call you?" asked Star standing up from the bed, Heero looked at her and blinked and she was gone, the next he felt her arm around his chest and one around his waist.

Heero relaxed, actuality relaxed for once, he was playing a dangerous game and he wasn't a fool that he was.

_Japan, 12th year of the Meiji Ara_

_Adrian as he was know as back than was sitting on a wooden bridge, hungry and wounded from a resent run in with another gang looking for territory._

_Adrian looked at the clam water below him as he looked at his own reflection, he was covered in dirty, mud and his own blood. His long hair hung over his Persian blue eyes and his stomach growled more._

'_So hungry…' Adrian thought to himself as he stared at his reflection, not even noticing the girl now sitting beside him._

"_Here you need this more than I will" said the girl holding out a small package that had some rice cakes in it._

_Adrian looked at the girl, he nodded a small thanks and ate the cakes, slowly though as if it would be his last meal in a long time. _

_Star had smiled soft. "Take an easy Adrian, it wouldn't be as long as you stay with me"_

_Adrain looked at her and wonder how she knew his name. "Who are you?…"_

Star kissed the back of Heero's neck bringing him out his memory. "Remembering the time we first met?"

Heero nodded his head. "Yes, It wasn't till later I had fallen in love with the goddess of Death"

Star had smiled soft. "You know…..your going to have to introduce me to your friends, they might not know it yet, but as long as I stay around them, they can live just as long as you have"

Heero had nodded abit. "I know that….how to explain that you have been alive since the Meiji Arc and haven't died yet?"

Star giggled softly. "Oh, I think you'll find a way Adrian, You are very smart with all that knowledge crammed up in your head"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Heero laughed soft. _'Ah…yes I do have a lot of knowledge crammed into my head, considering how long I have lived.' _He thought to himself.

Star kiss Heero's neck more and very gently, just than Duo knocked on the door.

Heero growled in the back of his throat. "What is it Baka?"

Duo raised an eyebrow, Heero be Heero so Duo shrugged. "Q-man wanted me to tell ya that dinner is done, I guess I'll tell him that you'll won't be joining us."

Heero sighed. "Sorry….I'll be there in a moment"

Duo nodded. "Ok Heero Chan!"

Heero sighed than looked at Star. "Could you do something for me my love?" he asked as he turned his head and kissed her.

Star smiled than returned the kiss. "Mmm..and that favor would be?"

"Could you just gently brush Duo's soul and whisper something in his ear so he can leave us alone tonight?" asked Heero.

Star nods than walked down with Heero unseen of course.

When dinner started Duo and the other's took their seats, they started to eat a meal Quture had made since none of them couldn't really cook yet.

Star had smiled and walked over Duo who was talking about the latest mission they had been on.

"So, I'm just glad we came out of that a-" he had stopped talking, Star gently brushed his soul with her hand and whispered into his ear. "Oh so you are the self becalmed God of Death. Well be careful God if you go near Heero's room I'll kill you"

Duo shivered than dropped his fork onto his plate and held his arms. The others looked at him weird.

"What's wrong Duo cat got your tongue?" asked Wufei.

"No…I feel like I been touched by death.." his teeth chatter than got up and left the room claming he wasn't hunger any more.

Heero finished what he could than walked to his room once more locking it once more, Star had appeared on the bed sitting with her legs over the edge, Heero smiled than gotten on the bed behide her. "Now that we are alone…"

Star smiled and moved her hair and Heero placed his hands on her shoulder's and started to rub them.

"Mm.." that's all Star could muster out of her mouth.

"Your tight love, been battling monster is the realm of death again?" he asked as he started to work on the tougher knots out of her shoulders.

She just nods her head. "Mmmhh.." she than let out a soft moan when he rubbed the tough knot. "You have skilled hands Adrian…that's what I like about you…and your looks"


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4 (Part of this and the next Chapter is a Flash Back )

Heero had smiled soft and continued to rub his lovers back. There was a many of times in his long life that Heero would of gladly made love to her he would of done it in a heartbeat, but he played in his favors and didn't, his hands moved lower and rubbed her spine and lower back.

"Mmm…" said Star. "Oh…mm you keep this up and I might fall to sleep right here"

"You might enjoy it, this bed is nice" said Heero, now finishing rubbing the knots out of Star's lower back.

"Mm.." said Star now laying against Heero's chest.

Heero had smiled than kissed her forehead soft. "Anything else you would like me to rub Milady?" he asked as he whispered in her ear.

Star shakes her head no. "Nope…just hold me like you are"

_Japan, 12th year of Mejij Ara, 12th month_

_Adrian shivered terrible, he was still in summer clothing and it was snowing lightly outside of his makeshift home. He had been living on his own since the war claimed his parents and his friends. He than looked down at his frostbitten and starting to blister feet. _

'_Star…help me please…' he thought as he closed his eyes and shivered against the cold air that filled his makeshift hut through the crakes. _

_Just than he felt a quilt or something begin placed on his shoulder and he looked up, Star was next to him under the quilt sharing her body heat with him. Adrian smiled and laid his cold forehead on her shoulder._

"_Star can I ask you something?…" asked Adrian weakly._

_Star looked down at the boy who she had fallen in love with only a few months ago. "Sure Adrian ask away"_

"_Will I die?" asked Adrian. _

_Star shakes her head soft. "No Adrian you won't die" She than moved her hand and smoothed his hair from his eyes. "Because you have me protecting you, from time and people"_

_Adrian just nods his head and moved into the warmth of the girl he had fallen in love with, Star had told him what she was but he didn't care, she was his only light in the darkness that surrounded him here in Japan._

_Star stroked his hair gently. "It will be hard adjusting to culture as it changes through out the millennium's but I'm going to be here through thick and thin"_

_Adrian smiled than slowly felled asleep._

_Star smiled and looked down at him. "have sweet dreams and pleasant sleep Adrian"_

_Star stood watch that night, begin a Goddess has its advantages at times and this was one of them, she didn't need to sleep at night like humans unless she wanted to. The next morning she had gone out to get some food for Adrian not knowing that another rival gang had been eyeing them._

"_Lets go after the boy while she's out and kidnap him so she'll have no choose but to choose one of us" said Hitachi, one of the members of the gang called 'Demon Devils'._

_Drain looked at Hitachi and nods. The gang made their way toward the hut and Adrian..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Star was in town unaware that Darin and the gang was now nearing the hut, back at the hut Adrian was now waking up from his sleep and heard some voices outside the hut.

"That pipsqueak of a boy is going to get it now, he is so poor so how does he get a women like that girl who is following him?" asked Darin.

The gang's other members had shrugged.

Adrian started to shake uncontrollably and hide in the back condor of the hut, had there been a back door he would of bolted already.

"Ah who care's lets just get the pipsqueak and get this over with" said Darin now entering the hut.

Adrian yelped slightly as Darin grabbed his shirt, Darin grinned and took Adrian to the hideout.

Star was now making her way back to the hut when she noticed the door had been kicked in and horse prints in the snow.

Growling soft she took off like the wind itself and followed the prints.

Adrian screamed out as the gang beat him up to no end, just than the door to their hideout was kicked in, which was weird and strange because the door was made of steel.

Drain stood up from his chair and watched as a figure walked in.

"Who are you! Stop or you shall be killed!" yelled Hitachi, drawing his sword.

Star looked over at him and raised her hand, a sheer wind came out of no where and blasted him against the wall not killing him though. The other member's shake in fear and didn't brother to draw their weapons , Star made her way to where Drain and Adrian was at.

Star looked at Drain with angry her eyes.

"Who are you female! Answer!" said Drain.

"My name? Oh my dear mortal its Death…you have something of mine and I came to get it back from you" said Star angrily.

Drain's eyes went huge in fear…He than looked at the boy who was now laying on the ground bleeding from slash marks and a broken arm.

"T-T-take him we are sorry oh great goddess of death…we didn't mean harm to him had we know he was yours" said Drain, now helping Adrian up.

Star held Adrian closed to her chest and started to walk with him…the last thing Adrian heard was something snapping and a thud of a body…


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

Adrian cried out in pain as Star set his broken arm, she had took some of the loot that the 'Demon Devils' had and bought them a better hut to live in and medical and food supplies to keep them for awhile.

After Star set his arm she warped it tightly to keep it in place as well using some branches to keep Adrian from moving his arm around a lot.

She had bandaged the other wounds that he had, after putting his arm into a sling she held him close to her. "I'm sorry Adrian…I should of never went to the market and left you unprotected like that…"

Adrian shakes his head. "No…don't blame yourself Love…its my fault for not being a fighter…I need a runner all my life…"

"I can teach you to fight when you heal" said Star now covering them both up with a quilt.

'I would like that…" said Adrian kissing her lightly.

Star smiled and than kissed him back and holds him.

Heero was woken by the sound of someone pounding at his door, how long he had been asleep was anyone's guess, muttering some curses under his breath he walked to the door and opened it after he unlocked it.

"Hey! Heero-chan! Quture told me to wake your butt up for lunch, you already slept through breakfast!" said Duo, smiling like no today as always.

Heero looked like he had been woken from the dead, if that was possible…but than again when dating death nothing was impossible.

"Alright I'll be down in a moment" said Heero now closing his door once more in Duo's face.

Star was there laying on his bed and had woken when Duo was pounding. "Duo again love?"

Heero nods his head than went to the bathroom in his room and changed. "Will it be ok if I told them?"

Star nods. "It would be wise"

He nodded than gone downstaires..to tell them the truth…


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

Heero walked down the steps and into the kitchen and Heero still looked like be been waken from the dead.

"You alright Yuy? You look like you been sleeping with the dead" said Wufei.

Trowa looked up from his newspaper. "Wufei is right you look like you slept with the dead"

"Well you sleep with death I wouldn't be surprised that you look like you slept with the dead" thought Heero now sipping some of his coffee.

"I'm fine…I guess I'm just worn out from all the back to back missions" he lied.

The gang just nodded, just than they heard what sounded like a girl screaming.

"What the heck?" asked Duo slipping his soda all over him.

"It sounded like it came from Heero's room" said Quture.

The gang had gotten up and walked to Heero's room, the room was a mess and looked like someone or something was fighting or looking for something,

Just than a piece of paper came out of no where and landed in front of Heero, who picked it up and started to read it.

'We have your girl Adrian Yuy…if you want her back you and your friends come to the Demon Realm…if you don't show in 3 days time we presume your no longer interested in her and will kill her.'

Heero growled soft and crumbled up the paper, now he had no choose but to tell his friends about Star.

"Guys…sit down I have something that I been meaning to tell you for a long time…" said Heero holding the crumbled paper in his hand.

The guys blinked than all sat on the bed wondering what Heero was going to tell them.

"Guys…that scream we heard…was the scream of the girl who is the goddess of death…" said Heero.

The guy's mouths all went open and hung there that way.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

"What but how I thought there wasn't no such thing!" said Duo holding his head trying to sort this all out but his brain just went numb just thinking about it.

Heero sighed and rubs his forehead. "Trust me it took awhile to sort it out myself, but as you live as long as I have nothing surprises me"

Quture looked at him. "And how long have you lived?"

"Since the time the samurai disbanded in Japan" said Heero leaning against the wall.

Once more their mouths hung open in shock.

"But you should be nothing by now but how?" asked Wufei confused just as much as Duo was.

"Like I said…that girl that we heard screaming is the Goddess of Death, she has been kidnapped and begin held prisoner by some Demons that hate her" said Heero looking at them.

"Now hold up! How can we make sure he's tell the truth?" asked Duo.

Wufei rubbed his chin slightly. 'According to a myth I once heard the lover of Death would have some ancient cure on their arm binding them together"

Heero sighed than lent off the wall, than acted like his was dusting off his arm, he mutter something they didn't hear, the next thing they know they saw a tattoo running down the length of his elbow to wrist.

Wufei's eyes went huge than collapsed onto the bed. "Men…Heero isn't lying"

Duo's , Quture's and Trowa's eyes all went to the tattoo.

"I guess he wasn't" said Duo than he looked to Heero. "Ok Sooo what do we do to have rescue Death?"

"We need to go to her land in order to get to the Demon Realm she's begin captive in…but when we enter her land…what you guys was in a former life would be your physical form there" said Heero.

Duo eyes went big. "Can you tell us or you don't know?"

Heero looked at Duo. "Yeah I know what you all of you are"

Duo smiled big. "Cool! Can you tell us like now?"

Heero grinned "Ok ok. I was a Samurai back than, Duo you was a priest, Quture you was a royal Arabian guard ,Wufei you was a Ninja and Trowa you was a mob boss"

Duo started to sulk. "A Priest! I was a Priest!"

Heero started to laugh. "I was kidding…you was really a Sheriff back in the old west when people started to settle"


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

Duo looked at Heero. "Priest my rear end and you better not be lying this time"

Heero looked at Duo. "I'm not lying this time"

"So how are we to get into the Demon Realm?" asked Wufei.

"That's where the tattoo comes in at, the tattoo opens a portal that connects to where she's at" said Heero now walking to the wall and touched it, the tattoo glow a faint black and a portal opened.

Everyone's eyes went huge than Heero looked at him. "Until we rescue her…all of a us can die in this realm so we do have to be careful"

Everyone nodded their heads and walked into the portal. When they emerged into the realm of the demons they was all dressed very different.

Heero was dressed in a samurai kimono, with two swords by his left side, Duo was dressed like a cowboy, all in black with a badge on the left breast pocket, Quture was wearing tan pants, a red sash was tied around his waist with a sword hanging from it and a red vest with a gold trim to it, Wufei was dressed in black pants, a long black shirt and gloves and a hood that covered everything but his eyes, Trowa was dressed in a Italian suit, with a red tie with a gun inside of his suit jacket.

"Well…five different people five different past life's I guess" said Duo looking over his new clothes. "And me likely"

Heero sighed soft. "Well we better get going"

"How will we know when we get there?" asked Quture now walking with the group.

"We'll know because of all the bones laying around" said Heero.

Quture gulped, he had to ask a stupid question.

After about four hours of walking the small group made it to a town, the demons in that town looked at them and whispered.

Duo looked at them and wonder what they were talking about. Heero looked at them and they backed off. Wufei looked at Heero. "So Yuy…tell us how did you get to know Death?"

"It happen in the 12th year of the Meiji arc, I was 12 or 13 at the time and I was dyeing from wounds I received while stealing food from some vender"

12th year Meiji arc

Adrian was running as fast as his feet could take him, this was a time before he met Star.

"You little brat! Get back here!" yelled a food vender.

Adrian ran as hard as he could but tripped over a rock in the dirt road the vender had caught up with him easy than beat him almost to death.

As Adrian laided there bleeding he could hear the faint ringing of bells or something…the next thing he knew was a girl was standing over him than he passed out.

"That's all I can remember the next thing I knew that I was laying on a mat and my wounds where bandage." said Heero now walking to an inn, it had grown late in the realm.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

As the men where resting at the inn, Star was begin beaten by the demons that captured her, her clothes had been now reduced to rags and blood ran down her arms and her head and down her face.

"I believe that's enough for now men" said their leader Ryo.

The men stopped and left her laid there on the floor of the cave, Star looked up weak from the beating. "Why are you doing this to me?.."

"You have killed a great deal of my men Star" said Ryo kicking her in the stomach.

"Ah!" yelled Star in pain than coughed up some blood. "I only did what was needed to be done.."

Ryo kicked her again and harder. "I will take over your world and the human world.." than he left her.

Star closed her eyes. "Adrian…please hurry.." She coughed up abit more blood.

Meanwhile, Heero wasn't asleep…he couldn't sleep knowing that his love was out there in the hands of demons.

Quture had gotten up to get some water than seen he was up. "Hey Heero what's on your mind?"

Heero had blinked than looked at him. "Its nothing….I was just thinking about Star….I mean you guys never saw what she looked like and yet you are helping me to bring her back"

Quture smiled than looked at his friend. "Well, we know she must be important to you so we'll stop to no end to bring her back to you"

Heero had smiled. "Thanks Quture"

Quture smiled. "You better get some rest, I don't know what we'll be up against "

Heero nodded than gone to one of the beds that was in the room and laid down and soon was fast asleep dreaming and praying that Star would be alive when he got there.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

The day seem to slowly go by, the boys had reached the castle, and was fighting left and right to make their way up through the castle, when they reached the top of the tower where Star was held they met up with Ryo, king of the demons.

"Ah so we meet again Adrian" said Ryo chuckling. Star was laying at the base of the demon kings throne not moving and covered in her own blood.

"Star!" yelled Heero taking a step forward which set something off and Star let out a scream as pain shot through her body.

Ryo laughed. "It seems you are out matched Adrian, if you take a step toward me it sends a electric shock through her body"

Heero growled. "You Monster..."

Ryo laughed. "Ah, I know I'm a monster and I like it"

Heero looked at the other's who where mad as well.

"Your afraid" said Trowa looking at Ryo.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryo.

"You hide behide other's and use them as your shield" said Trowa.

Ryo growled. "I do not"

Duo rubbed the back of his head. "He's right, all I see is a scary cat"

Heero blinked than understand what they was doing, they were going to fight him while he rescued Star.

Quture nods to what to Duo said. "I agree"

"Same here" said Wufei.

Ryo growled and attacked them, Heero ran across the platform and cut Star free from the wires.

Star screamed than collapsed into Heero's arms when he picked her up.

"Star! Star! Stay with me" said Heero holding her.

Star looked up slightly the best she could than smiled weak. "I won't leave¼" she than closed her eyes, she passed out but she was struggling to breath.

Heero growled than drew his swords when he sat her down and join the fight with his friends.

4 hours passed and the king fell. Heero was covered in blood, a sword wound ran across his left eye horizontality, Duo was wounded with a gash across his stomach, Wufei was wounded on his left arm, Trowa and Quture also suffer wounds on their bodies.

"What now Heero?" asked Duo holding his stomach as he watched him go over and picked up Star, who was alive and resting.

Heero than turned to Duo. "Well¼you can returned to the life we know or you can all go back to the time periods of your former lives"

Duo looked at the others and they nod for they know the answer. "Nah..no past lives, we like the place we know"

Quture looked at Heero. "What about you? Are you going back to the Japan you know?"

Heero shakes his head. "I have a much better idea.."

(Hehe Leave you all with a dramatic Cliffhanger )


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A month or so has passed since they saved Star from the evil demon king and peace has gone through out Star's kingdom and no one has heard from Heero or Star.

Duo walked down to the mailbox and was looking through the mail. "Junk…Junk….Hm…" He was looking at a envelope with all there names on it but no returned address

****

A month or so has passed since they saved Star from the evil demon king and peace has gone through out Star's kingdom and no one

**Dear Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quture,**

**You all have been invited to Heero Yuy and Star Maxwell's wedding this Friday at St. June Temple at 4pm.**

**Duo blinked and reread the one line and whistle low than ran inside to tell the others.**

**Friday soon came and the wedding was wonderful, it was a tradition Japanese wedding back in Heero's old village.**

**All of the men where wearing traditional Japanese robes and Star was wearing a white kimono with red and pink flowers.**

**The ceremony lasted a few moments and the feast lasted through the night than Duo walked over to them and congratulated them.**

**"So Heero now that you are a married man what you planning on doing?" asked Duo.**

**"Well Duo, planning on having a family with my lovely wife" said Heero.**

**Duo smiled. "My My, you never struck me as the one as wanting to have kids"**

**Heero laughed. "Well as long as you lived as I have"**

**Duo laughed. "So true"**

**Star came over to them and smiled. "Now now what are you talking about?"**

**Heero smiled and kissed her. "Oh nothing love, except that nothing can ruin this moment"**

**Star smiled. "Nope..nothing in this world can"**

**The End or is it? **


End file.
